


Like Mother, Like Daughter

by Dellessa



Series: The Right Price [8]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-17
Updated: 2014-11-17
Packaged: 2018-02-25 19:58:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2634341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dellessa/pseuds/Dellessa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt- Sold Verse: Flamewar+Astraea- Apple doesn’t fall far from the tree</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like Mother, Like Daughter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thepheonixqueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepheonixqueen/gifts).



“Sweetling, would you like to see what lovely present Vortex has brought us?” Astraea’s lips curled into a smile revealing thing, sharp fangs. 

“He brought us a present?” Flamewar clapped her hands together, “He always brings the best gifts. Where did her get it from?” 

“Mmmmm....one of the colonies. I didn’t think to ask. It is down in the playroom,” Astraea said. “Would you like the honors of trying it out?” 

“Oh...will the other’s be joining us? I do like to watch Onslaught work. She has such talented hands. Such a shame you had to give carrier back. I would have loved to see what Onslaught and Vortex would have done to him. It would have been delicious.” 

“Perhaps, but he was registered. It is too much trouble with those. I don’t want the enforcers involved, poppet. Her Ladyship comes down hard on Femmes that break her laws. Being sent away to Garrus Nine would ruin all of our fun, and I would miss you terribly my sweet sparkling,” Astraea scolded. She took Flamewar’s hand and led her down into the depths of their home. “We must keep up appearances. We have talked about this before. We cannot just go about killing mechs out of hand.” 

The elder femme opened the large door at the bottom of the stairs where Onslaught and Vortex were already waiting for them. “Show Flamewar what have you brought us to play with.” Astraea asked, winking. 

Vortex laughed, her own lips curling into an eager smile, “Found him on Nemia. Pretty little thing. Nicest doorwings I’ve seen.” She led Flamewar deep into the he room to where the mech was bound and gagged on the berth. “Doesn’t he have the prettiest plating. It's going to be so much fun to strip it off him.” 

Flamewar trembled, “Can I use him first? Is he sealed? Oh, you are right. What lovely doorwings. They would look lovely hanging above my doorway, don’t you think?” 

The mech whimpered behind the gag and tried to pull away, but the bonds held him fast, biting into his limbs. 

“They are lovely,” Onslaught said, “but you know you can’t keep trophies upstairs. Someone might see it. Maybe if he survives the night you can keep him as a berthwarmer. Wouldn't that be better?” 

Flamewar pouted, “Maybe. I guess. If he survives. I don’t know. He looks like a fragile little thing. Like that mech Sunstreaker likes to paint. Wouldn’t it be lovely to get a hold of him? Such pretty armour. Are you sure I can’t keep some of it?”

Astraea laughed, “Such a precocious little youngling, no, I’m afraid you cannot safety first, my love. We cannot leave any...evidence.”


End file.
